Tutankhamun X
Tutankhamun X is a cyborg warrior built in the image of the famous 18th Dynasty Egyptian Pharaoh Tutankhamun; who was also known as the "Boy King" because of his ascension to the throne at such a young age. Now living in the modern age among a new generation of humans; the resurrected Tutankhamun fights against many evils of Egyptian mythology in order to keep the peace in this new time period, aided in his quest by the Gods of Egypt and his many allies. He also appeared to fight against the Black Ghost organisation after he caught them stealing precious treasures from Egyptian tombs; which led him to cross paths with Cyborg 009, which also made the 00 Cyborgs some of his greatest allies. While he makes a living defeating dark gods and evil monsters; Tutankhamun has also had his fair share of strange adventures and crazy events, most of which he can't explain with normal means... Past Most of Tutankhamun's past is unknown as history has not yet revealed many details of his life as the Pharaoh of Egypt; all that is known from his life is that he ascended to the throne of Egypt at the age of 9 and also married Ankhesenamun, his sister; who then became his queen. As he was too young to rule the land when he first succeeded his father as king; Tutankhamun had help running his empire from Ay, his advisor and Horemheb, the leader of the Egyptian army. At the age of 18 however; the Pharaoh was killed, but the cause is unknown; it was mostly likely Seth's dark soldiers who killed him in battle while they were disguised at humans. As a result of Seth's evil and somewhat chaotic actions; the gods, led by Ra, imprisoned the rouge god within a special seal and locked it away with the Pharaoh's body within his tomb in the Valley of the Kings. The Discovery of the Tomb and the Pharaoh's Curse Tutankhamun's body lay undisturbed in his tomb for many centuries until 1922; when it was famously discovered by Egyptologist Howard Carter and Lord Carnavon, this unfortunately gave Seth the opportunity to escape from his seal and enter the mortal world once again. Following his release; Seth infected the team of archaeologists with a supernatural virus, which became known to the humans as the "Pharaoh's Curse"; while Seth made himself known to the humans through war and strife; the gods, who had sensed Seth's release from his eternal prison, awoke from their slumber and set out to help the humans stop the god of chaos from spreading his evil. Rebirth In 2018; the top scientists from around the world began their long absent "Cyborg Pharaoh" project, they chose Tutankhamun as their new template and began to work on the cyborg replica; aided by the gods of Egypt, who directed their choices to make sure that the cyborg was flawless. Following the Cyborg's completion; Horus, the son of Osiris, presented the human scientists with Tutankhamun's heart, which had been stored in a stone jar following his mummification and contained the pharaoh's soul; Horus also told them that the Pharaoh's heart would make the Cyborg "complete" and more human. When the Cyborg was brought online; they saw that they had finally brought Tutankhamun himself back from the dead, as that was the intention of the project, to create a replica of the Pharaoh that had real thoughts and emotions, as well as holding the soul of the original person. As soon as he saw other people in the room with him; Tutankhamun X asked many questions about how the world changed when he was gone, most of which were answered by the scientists that created him. The cyborg was then given his purpose; to keep the peace and to be Earth's hero, a mission Tutankhamun accepted without argument. Imperfect Flaws However; since he was lacking his original brain from the past (Which had been removed during the basic mummification process, like every Ancient Egyptian mummy), Tutankhamun had no memory of his past life as a Pharaoh. He also had a few limitations in his armour and cybernetics since he could only last a few hours at a time; something that he is trying to overcome since it meant that he would have to retreat from battle. However; that didn't stop him from carrying out his heroic duties as a Pharaoh and as Earth's Hero, learning about all his powers and weapons along the way. On his travels; he made many friends and fought many evils, which all directed him towards his destiny. As he continued on his way following the defeat of Seth; he heard about the many different cyborgs that existed in the world, including the 00 Cyborgs (Created by Black Ghost) and the Mythos Cyborgs (Created by Dr Gaia). As he sat reading about these Cyborgs in a book of prophecies on a hillside; Tutankhamun hoped to meet the 00 Cyborgs one day in order to help them fight the evils of this new world. Stolen Treasure As time went on; Tutankhamun became a member of the Treasure Protection Division of the Egyptian Military alongside other cyborgs Khafre, Khufu, Ramses and XIV (pronounced as 14, but written like the Roman numeral), all of which were based on Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs; together they made up the team known as the God Kings. One day; as Tutankhamun was patrolling the Valley of the Kings; he happened to pass by his own tomb and he became curious to see what the tomb actually looked like since he never saw it in his lifetime, so he stepped inside very briefly to see. But when he went outside again; he came across a group of Black Ghost soldiers smuggling treasures from a nearby tomb, he ordered them to stop what they were doing and to turn themselves in to the police. But they refused and began to attack him; luckily 004, 007 and 009 were nearby when they heard the gunfire and managed to rescue Tutankhamun. However; Tutankhamun was badly injured in the fight, so the cyborgs took him to Dr Gilmore to be repaired. When he was finally repaired; Tutankhamun explained that he had found Black Ghost looting treasure from the tombs, Dr Gilmore told the boy king that Black Ghost were stealing treasure from the tombs in order to bring the God Kings out into the open so that they could copy the Pharaoh's DNA to create new and more powerful cyborgs. Luckily, Tutankhamun and the God Kings were able to help the 00 Cyborgs defeat Black Ghost's soldiers and destroy the main facility that held the mysterious clones known as the "Shadow Kings"; the God Kings were then made honorary members of the 00 Cyborgs due their bravery and kind hearts. Mystery of Leo During his travels, Tutankhamun would constantly hear mention of the name "Leo"; so he went to a museum to visit one of his friends to see what he could find about this mysterious stranger. Tut was told by the scientists that Leo was the original God King that lived and then disappeared without a trace during the 19th Century, also known as the "Victorian Era"; but no cause has been found so far to how Leo disappeared; Tut bravely accessed the ancient device known as the "Memory Matrix" in order to find out what happened to his ancestor. Using the device to relive Leo's memories; he discovers that Leo knew the secret behind the recently discovered tomb known as the "Osiris Shaft", which was really a device that could open portals to other worlds through the use of the same ancient technology that was used to create the Memory Matrix; however, he felt that humans would abuse the power of the tomb if the secret got out about it's true purpose; however, it was still unknown to how Leo disappeared. Following this, Tutankhamun was given the Memory Matrix, which acted as the main database for the God Kings. Dark Future Soon afterwards; Tut would learn about his ultimate fate from the most unlikely and dangerous enemy he had ever faced... Himself! His dark self; known as "Tuseth" came back in time to make sure that the past version of himself fights Seth and their two gauntlets of light and darkness connect, therefore forcing both opponents to merge into the one being. Seth's evil half would infect and overload Tutanhamun's body with it's power; causing the merged being to go berserk and in turn; let off a strong energy wave that would devastate the earth, leaving a massive chunk of the planet missing. Tutseth would then defeat the other God Kings and kill everyone else, but spared a few survivors them since he found "pleasure in their torture." The gods had no choice but to kill Tut in the past so that he doesn't fight Seth and merge with him; Horus was tasked with the job, who explained to the pharaoh about the consequences that comes with his "final battle" against the lord of darkness in the future. But Tut is determined to stop his dark future from existing and secretly changes the settings on his gauntlets to "Standby mode" so that the weapon won't let him engage Seth in the battle that will force the two of them to become the one person. The boy king stopped Seth from merging with him and was able to send the dark god back to his own fortress within a pocket dimension; Tutseth was furious and resorted to facing his past self, not caring about the consequences of the victory. When the time came to face Tutseth, the two opponents faced off in one final battle; the evil Pharaoh attempted to possess the boy king with the purpose of implanting his dark half into his past self's body, the gauntlets of light caused Tut's systems to overload since that the pharaoh was constantly redirecting all of his power into his new weapons order to prevent the possession. The result caused an explosion powerful enough to expel Tutseth from both Tut's body and the present day; which also effectively destroyed Tut's future self. However; Tutankhamun's mechanical body also sustained major injuries in the process and it took scientists weeks to repair the damaged cybernetics due to the overload.